1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a direct-pressure type mold clamping apparatus of an injection-molding machine, which is capable of effecting mold-closing and mold-opening at high speed and of producing a required mold clamping force.
2. Description of the Related Art
An injection-molding machine is furnished with a toggle type mold clamping mechanism, in which a drive source and a movable platen are connected by means of a toggle link, or a direct pressure type mold clamping mechanism. The drive source and the movable platen are connected directly so as to open or close and clamp dies that are attached individually to the movable platen and a stationary platen.
In the mold clamping operation, the dies must be clamped with a great force. Thus, a requisite for the drive source of a mold clamping mechanism is the capability of producing a great clamping force. In the process of injection molding, moreover, the time required for the manufacture of each molding, i.e., the cycle time, is expected to be shortened. Another requisite for the drive source, therefore, is to be able to drive the dies at high speed while they are being opened or closed.
The toggle link acts to help the dies open and close at high speed, and to facilitate the production of a great clamping force. Thus, the toggle type mold clamping mechanism fulfills both of the aforesaid requirements. The direct pressure type mold clamping mechanism, on the other hand, has the advantage over the toggle type mold clamping mechanism that it does not require mold thickness adjustment to compensate for changes in die thickness. It is difficult for the direct pressure type mold clamping mechanism, however, to satisfy both the aforementioned requirements. In the case of a direct-pressure type mold clamping mechanism using a motor as its drive source, for example, both those requirements can be fulfilled only if the motor used has a very large capacity, and therefore, is an expensive one. In consequence, the manufacturing cost of the injection-molding machine increases.